Winter Thorn
by SunlitMercy
Summary: Star comes across something that she would never expect to find...


**Alright, so I'm really enjoying writing all these one-shots. They're extremely fun and I think Star is my favorite to write about lol I LOVE Star, so this one-shot was a lot of fun to write!**

**Who else loves Star out there? Anyone?**

**I'm thinking of starting some kind of epic Star Club for anyone that wants to join! We'll just have to find some kind of website to start for it….**

**Anyways, this one-shot is about how Thorn could have possible come into the family!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them duh**

**000**

For the first time in one hundred years, Santa Carla had snow.

At first, it only sprinkled a few flakes on the sidewalk, then after a few hours a light dusting had covered the grass.

Everyone expected the winter tears to melt by morning, but to their surprise, the snow built up until it was a thick winter blanket.

School was closed, children built snowmen, mothers made hot chocolate, and the town was drenched in happiness.

Except for one.

She walked alone on the icy sidewalk, bundled up in tricolor scarves and earmuffs. Her usual gypsy skirts had been replaced with loose jeans and she wore a light jacket that didn't protect her enough from the bitter cold of winter.

She missed the summer time and the warmth it brought. She missed her skirts and bare feet and the bonfires and crowded boardwalk.

She missed the excuse it gave her to stay away from David. The cold had kept the vampires inside more than usual and she was forced to carry out unnecessary chores and activities. Plus, it meant dealing with David's ever arrogant and frustrated attitude.

To be honest, Star didn't know why he was always so unhappy and bitter. Sometimes, she would stay awake at night and wonder about his past and what made him act the way he did. Star even felt a little…sympathetic for David.

But only a little.

She resented him more for keeping her locked away in some imaginary prison. At least, that's what it felt like to Star.

She could never escape this prison that surrounded her. It was pale and cold, not a happy place. She could only see the world through iron bars.

She was a prisoner of immortality and it was all David's fault.

She sighed, her breath coming out in a foggy, white cloud. She would have to meet David soon near Max's video store so they could go home.

She snorted angrily.

It wasn't home. It was a cell, a cell in her imaginary prison.

Star liked to pretend that she would get out someday, but she knew her hopes of escaping were nonexistent.

They always had been.

She walked slowly past the park where a few children were making snow angels in the frozen ground. She stared sadly at them, longing to be free like they were. They had no idea just how fortunate they were.

"Mama! Look at what I made!" cried one of the children, a little girl.

Star's insides ripped to pieces.

She had a mother once and a father too, but not anymore.

She would never see them again.

The blustery wind blew her curly hair around her face and she reached up to push it back. More snow began to fall and she shivered, thinking about how much warmer she would be if she were at home beside the fire place, listening to her mother cook dinner.

Her father would walk in from work then and would kiss her on the forehead.

She missed those days when she could be happy.

But now she was beginning to think happiness never actually existed in the first place. It was all just her imagination.

She was, and always would be, alone.

She tried to slow her pace down to delay her arrival. She didn't want to see David anymore than she wanted to burn in hell for being a vampire.

The park soon ended and a forest was born into her line of vision. A small smile appeared on her red lips as she took in the sight of the quiet wood.

There was a forest back home she always used to play hide and seek in with her friends.

Without realizing it, she turned into the woods and was soon surrounded by pine trees. The snow barely reached the woods, instead leaving patches of bare ground scattered around her. She touched the trunk of a tree, running her fingers over the rough, frosty bark.

The crescent moon illuminated the forest through the openings in the needles. The pale light bathed the snow covered ground and Star closed her eyes, breathing in the forest smells.

The smell of frozen sap was everywhere and she smiled sadly.

Then, from the quiet bliss of the wood, a sound reached her sensitive ears.

She opened her eyes in confusion.

What was it?

The high pitched sound of whining shattered the silence and she slowly turned around.

It was definitely an animal and sounded like it was in distress.

Star wasn't stupid. She knew not to mess with a wild animal, but she couldn't help herself from walking towards the noise. It sounded so sad, so alone, just like her.

Her feet crunched the snow and left light footprints trailing behind her.

As she got closer, the cry of the animal became louder. She slowed her footsteps as she came upon the noise, but, strangely enough, she couldn't see anything.

She looked around in a circle, sure that this was the spot she heard the cries originating from.

Suddenly, the distress call came again, only just below her. She gasped and shrank back, unsure of what the creature was.

Then, carefully taking another look, she discovered something harmless and pathetic.

Camouflaged by the snow, a bleach white puppy sat looking up at her with bright brown eyes. It shivered helplessly as the wind blew more snow around its tiny head.

It cried again and stamped its paws, an obvious sign they were going numb.

Star looked down at it sympathetically. Her eyes flashed with a sudden maternal instinct and she reached down to pet the poor animal.

"Hey there," she whispered, rubbing its scruff tenderly.

The pup licked her hand frantically, its tongue ice cold.

"Did someone leave you here?" she whispered to the dog.

It whined sadly, bumping her hand with its tiny head and wagging its frozen tail.

Star looked warily around the forest, checking to make sure no one was watching her and the pup.

Then, she internally debated an important question.

Sitting there in the cold, Star's heart ached for the abandoned puppy.

It had no mother, no father, no brothers or sisters…no home.

"_Just like me,"_ she thought.

Making her decision, she picked up the puppy and cradled it in her arms. It shivered uncontrollably and sneezed.

Star smiled and kissed the puppy's head, noticing how cold its tiny ears were.

"You'll stay with me now," she whispered.

The puppy relaxed in her arms as she journeyed out of the silent woods and across the street, heading towards the boardwalk. The wind blew even harder, but Star didn't mind anymore.

She had the puppy to take care of.

Now she wouldn't be alone.

When she arrived at the video store, to her surprise, David was the only one there. He was leaning against the wall smoking, as usual. Star took in a shaky breath. She hadn't actually thought about what David would say about the dog.

Star had to be strong now more than ever.

When she got close enough to David, he looked up, his blue eye colder than the surrounding winter blanket. Star shivered as she looked into those bitter blue eyes, nearly taking a step back.

"What took you so long, Star?" he asked, his voice flat.

Star's eyes cast downwards and she mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"I said…I got sidetracked a bit," she responded in a tiny voice.

It was then David noticed the presence of another animal other than himself.

His eyes narrowed at the dog that was now squirming under David's sharp gaze.

"What the hell is _that?_" he growled.

Star looked up timidly. "It's a dog."

He snorted. "No shit, Star. I realize what it is; I'm asking what the hell you're doing with it."

Star took a deep breath. "I…I found it in the woods and thought…that maybe…"

"Maybe what? That I'd let you _keep_ it?"

He laughed cruelly at her hopefulness.

"Are four brothers not enough for you, Star or do you want me go out and buy you a whole goddamned animal shelter?" he snapped.

Star shrunk back, glaring at him. "I don't see why I can't keep it," she bit back, taking a stab at her own bravery.

He growled. "It's a damn dog that somebody left in the woods for obvious reasons. It's probably fucked up or something."

Star swallowed loudly, clutching the dog tighter to her chest.

"Please, David?" she whispered.

The puppy whimpered.

"I said no, Star."

"But-"

The enraged look on David's face stopped Star in her tracks.

"But, where's it gonna go?" she asked sadly.

David shrugged. "Why the hell should I care? Just as long as you get rid of the damn thing," he growled.

Star looked down sadly at the puppy as it licked her hand, shivering still.

He put out his cigarette with his boot tip and walked past her.

"I'll be gone for twenty minutes. You better be here when I get back," he threatened as he disappeared into the falling snow.

Star stood still for a moment before releasing a nervous breath. She rubbed the dog's ears, holding back tears.

Soon, the dog would be gone like David had demanded and Star would be alone again.

She sniffled and started walking, thinking about any place that she could possibly take the dog. The wind howled and the puppy shivered again.

"Star?"

Star stopped and turned around.

"Star, where's David?"

Max stood outside the video store, looking at Star with a concerned expression. Star gulped.

"He…he left to go somewhere," she replied quietly.

He motioned for her to come back. "You must be freezing, Star. Why don't you come inside?"

Star shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

The puppy wiggled in her arms and barked. Max's eyes locked on the dog and Star looked helplessly at him.

"David says I can't keep it. He wants me to dump it somewhere."

She winced at her choice of words.

Max was silent for a moment.

"Why don't you come inside?" he repeated, this time with a tone that Star couldn't deny.

She walked past him and inside the store as he held the door open for her. The video rental was warm and cozy inside and the puppy relaxed again, happy to be out of the cold. Max shut the door behind him.

"Where did you find the dog?" he asked.

"In the woods," she replied sadly.

"And David says you can't have it?" Max questioned while staring at the white pup.

Star nodded. "I don't where I'm going to take it. It's too cold outside."

Max thought for a moment, looking around the store with a strange expression on his face.

Then, he brought his attention back to Star and the white dog.

"I don't enjoy seeing you so unhappy, Star."

She looked taken aback. Star always thought Max didn't agree with bringing her into the "family".

"You're my daughter, but David is my son and I don't like seeing him unhappy either."

Max paused, gazing at her with sympathy.

"You can't keep the dog, but…I'm sure I can find some use for it. Vampires need protection during the day, of course."

Star looked at him, shocked. "What?"

"It will make both of you happy, dear and that's something that's hard to achieve. I'm happy I can do it this once," he chuckled.

Star's doe eyes were wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"You're not lying, are you?" she whispered.

Max shook his head. "Goodness, no! Lying to my family? You know me better than that, Star."

She looked down at the puppy, smiling.

"Does it have a name?" Max asked.

Star shook her head. "No. I think it's a boy though."

Max held out his hands. "May I?"

Star nodded and handed him the puppy. It bristled a little as Max held it, but soon it discovered the vampire meant no harm.

"You say you found him in the woods?" Max asked, scratching the dog behind his ears.

"Yes. It was all alone."

"You're tough, little one. Just like a thorn," Max said to the puppy.

His eyes gleamed. "That's a good name, right? Thorn?"

Star smiled. "Yes, Thorn. I like it a lot," she said quietly.

Max chuckled as the puppy licked his hands.

"Welcome to the family, Thorn."

**000**

**So, I don't know if it was any good or not…I think it kinda sucks but oh well! R&R !**

**Sunny**


End file.
